another erotic story
by strix silence
Summary: please read and review i love hearing feedback negative or possitive.


This morning when I got up, I had one thing on my mind. I need real sex. I only had one

man in mind that I knew could give it to me. With out hesitation I texted Zen.

"Hallo! what time do u get of work?"

I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

"Around one. Why?"

"U have time for me today?"

"For u always. U want to come for a visit?"

"That will be nice, but I can`t stay long thou."

"What can I get u to drink?"

"Nothing thank u. I`ll see u after one then."

The thing about me wanting things, is that if I want something, I want it like now.

But I guess I'll have to wait and hope he does stay for the hole day. I really need it,

and with Zen. Why Zen? He's good at what he does. He`s been single for so long now and

I don't have to worry about our friendship. i keep my love for him a secret. Why it's

about a year now since we met

each other, with no strings attached. We don't always have sex. Sometimes we just sit at

the kitchen table and chat for an hour or so on the weekends. Cause he's busy.

Finely it was after one pm. I gave him time to get home and bath. Then just before half

past one I parked in his driveway. Zen opened the door and I knew I still

wanted him. not just for sex. i love him but i know he will never love me back.

"Hi." I SAID as I stepped in.

"Hallo." Was his reply with a kiss.

He wanted to go to the kitchen and I went and sat on the long couch in the living room.

He asked if I wanted some coffee and I replied no thank u, I'm fine for now.

So we chatted for awhile. And then he said he was glad I texted him, cause he was

thinking of me and wondered how I was doing.

By then I couldn't take it any more and said, I texted him cause I wanted sex.

My God was he excited, he nearly jump on me.

So I jumped up and went to his room.

That was the fasted I got undressed. Left everything on a heap on the floor.

Zen also was ready when I got onto the bed, he was on top of me and and ready.

He knew what I wanted. No foreplay today.

I put a little oil in and around my pussy.

Zen lowered his weight lower on me and slowly, every so slowly, he pushes his cock

forward in my pussy. His a tight fit and filling me completely as he goes in. I can't

help but start to tremble with each little push forward. I know I'm going to come fast,

as I have been waiting the hole morning for this.

"That right Zen." I'm thinking to myself. "Put it all in, I want all of u in me."

My pussy is contracting on his cock and I'm climaxing ever so fast. I feel as if I

can just ram it all the way in faster, but Zen as I know wants to enjoy it also every

little bit.

Then when he's all in and preparing for harder, faster thrusts, I come. But I still want

more.

Zen leans forward and smiles at me, then the deep thrusting to the rhythms of our hearts

start.

O my God. I love it.

I close my eyes and enjoy the sensation rippling though my body.

"Did you come?" he asked.

I can't talk so I put two fingers up.

I pull him up close to my body and look up in his eyes.

"Kiss me!" I ask.

We kiss passionately with out tongues in and out of each other's mouths.

I feel I'm climbing up to a climax again and holding tight onto Zens hips I help

him to go harder and deeper.

Just before I hit rock bottom he pulls out. Gets me on my all fours and goes in again.

I held my breath and told Zen not to hold back. I need it hard and fast.

He starts with small shallow thrusts. The sensation starts up again rippling through

my body as his thrusts go faster and harder. My breasts swing ever so hard backwards

and forwards but I don't care much. I started hitting back hard as he came forward.

Just then my satisfied moans fell the room as I'm coming and hoping zen is near also.

"I'm coming." I called out, as I felt his hands grip my hips harder and as he thrusts

ever so harder till he comes.

We both laid for a while just on the bed.

I had four orgasm without stopping.

as i lay in the dampness of the bed i felt the four words i dread more than anything

spiling out of my mouth "i love you zen" before i could react any further to the shame

that filled my body and mind almost directly after saying those words Zen looked at me

suprised and softly spoke 2serus is that true?" every fiber of my being was screaming

yes and i shyly nodded. he wrapped his arms around me and said "serus i have always loved you"

my heart did a backflip and tearsof joy ran down my cheeks as i lay in his arms our hearts spilling with love for eachother.

this was the happiest moment of my life.


End file.
